Priorities
by Sheankelor
Summary: Michiru and Haruka have drifted apart due to job pressures. How do they get back together? What priorities are the highest in their lives? Written for SMMFC in livejournal for Jan'07. Rated M for the last chapter, mostly T. Please let me know if you enjoy
1. An empty House

Title: An empty house  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (blind : day 6)  
Genre: General   
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars/ pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

An empty house 

Haruka walked through the silent house. Her ears perked up at every creak and groan. _'This place feels so empty when no-one is around.'_ Opening the door to Michiru's study, Haruka gazed wistfully at the stool in front of the music stand. She knew Michiru wouldn't be there, and she also knew that she wasn't going to be back for another three weeks. _'And I'll be gone then. Somehow ... somehow we keep missing each other.'_ Reining in her frustration, she closed the door.

As she trailed past the kitchen, Haruka decided against eating. Her stomach reminded her that it was supper time, but she ignored it. She continued to tour the house in a listless fog. Eventually, she found herself staring at their bed. The sight of the pristine, perfectly made bed snapped her out of her daze. Lightly biting her lower lip, and closing her eyes against the threatening tears, she fell face down across the mattress.

_'We were so blind. So very, very blind. But hindsight is better than foresight.'_

It all started the week Hotaru went to college. With cheers and good wishes, both of Hotaru's parents had sent her on her way. Haruka had helped to move her into the dorms, and Michiru made sure that she had a bank account that she could access just in case. Then Haruka and Michiru set out to live. They were finally free of the tie, although a wanted and much loved tie, that had been holding them back.

_'Michiru had been wanting to tour more. There were galleries clamoring to get her to do an art show. Then the music world was also dying for her attention.'_ Haruka could remember the phone calls in the middle of the night, and Michiru making plans. Lots of plans.

_'And I was just as anxious. I wanted to do more than run the local races. I wanted to race both the motorbike and the car circuit.'_ Sighing Haruka picked up a pillow and covered her head. _'We should have known it wasn't going to work. That we would be pulled in all directions, but never in the same direction."_

Lying there, Haruka could see the downward spiral of the last three years. It started off with them seeing each other just a little less often than before. Then, the cultural world got wind that Michiru was available for tours. As for herself, she started going to races further and further from home. Now, they saw each other in passing. When one was home, the other was leaving. _'And that is on a good day. Most of the time it is like today. I'm home for a week, and she is gone. She wasn't even here when I got home.'_

Haruka pulled the pillow from over her head and tucked it under her head. Nuzzling her head down into it, she caught the faintest scent of the sea. Lifting up her head, she stared down at Michiru's pillow. _'The sea... I think I'll down to the beach. Then maybe... maybe I won't feel quite so alone.'_

With a plan in mind, she grabbed her swimsuit and reef shoes and shoved them into her old gym bag. Once outside, she stuffed the bag into the saddle bags of her motorbike and took off for the beach.


	2. A tough Decision

Title: A tough decision  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (nostalgia: day 1)  
Genre: General(Romance?)  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars/ pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G(PG?)

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

A tough decision 

Haruka parked her motorbike at the small, but secure, parking lot near the beach. Grabbing a bag out of one of its saddle bags, she went to change into her swimsuit. She stopped at the beach house desk and rented a locker. After making sure the locker worked, she set down her bag and stripped out of her driving suit. Reaching into the bag, her hand connected with her running shorts. _'What are these doing in here?'_ The question rolled about in her mind for a moment before she dismissed it. Then she decided to wear them over her swimsuit. Slipping on her reef shoes, she put her gear into the locker.

------------------------

She had found a secluded section on the beach. Looking at the ground told her why it was so empty. It was covered in small rocky outcroppings. The waves were being blown in by the wind, and were striking the rocks. The breeze blew all around her, teasing her. Closing her eyes, she tried to let all her worries blow away. It didn't work. Opening her eyes she started walking towards the sea. _'The sea is as close as I can get to her right now.'_ Every step she took towards the water, the water receded. Haruka stopped. _'We are both so busy. We have taken on so much. I'm running both the race car circuit and the dirt bike circuit. Michiru is touring as both a violinist and as a painter. There is hardly anytime when we are together.'_ She remembered when it had been the opposite. She could feel the piano keys under her fingers as she played with Michiru. She remembered seeing Michiru in the stands to cheer her on as her car or bike flew past.

Turning her side to the sea, Haruka looked down the beach. _'There was a time when we were always side by side.'_

The breeze started picking at her shorts, and caressed her skin. _'This is ... This is...'_ Crouching down into a running stance, Haruka plotted out her route. In the back of her mind she heard the starting whistle. She took off running. A wave of nostalgia washed over her. _'This is what I miss. The feel of the wind on my skin, the rush as it passes my face.'_

As she ran her thoughts ran in her mind. _'I have to make a decision. I have to chose a circuit. I can't keep running both full time. But which one should I let go of?'_ She let the question run through her brain as she flew down the shore.

Three quarters the way through her route the answer came to her. _'I'll keep car racing... It has a shorter circuit, and brings in more money. Then I can dabble in the BMX racing and just enjoy it... And I can enjoy the wind.'_

As she enjoyed the wind rushing around her, the smell of the air wafted through her. _'It smells like her. The wind ... the sea wind... it feels like her caressing me.'_ Running with all her might, Haruka let the sea wind seduce her as it washed over her skin and tugged at her clothing and hair. She left her planned route as she focused on siren's call of the sea's wind. She came to when her foot landed in water. The wave stroked her ankle. Looking down at it, she exclaimed. "Michiru?" Reaching down, she picked up a piece of algae that was clinging to her leg. It was the same color as Michiru's hair.

Glancing back the way she came, Haruka tried to remember avoiding the jutting outcroppings, but she could remember nothing. Looking back at the algae in her hand, she carefully placed it back into the water. Smiling, she felt the water lapping around her ankles, as if it was trying to pull her in. Stepping out of the water for a moment, Haruka took off her running shorts and shoes and placed them on a nearby rock. As she walked back to the water she watched to see if it would retreat, or if she was still welcomed. A wave surged up to the shore and almost dragged her out to sea. Haruka let the second one succeed. With her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time, she realized the sea had done what the wind could not. It washed her worries away. 


	3. A substitute pianist

Title: A substitute pianist  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (illegal : day 3)  
Genre: General(Romance?)  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars/ pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

A substitute pianist 

Haruka stood quietly in the wings of the stage, listening to the violin music swell around her. _'It was worth the bribes.'_ The doorman had been a lot easier to bribe than the pianist. The man had gone on about his contract and being sued. _'I had to haggle with him for a good ten minutes, and then still had to pay him his salary up front.'_ Shaking her head, she carefully watched the conductor for the signal. _'I doubt Michiru will even press a breach of contract suit.'_ She refused to even contemplate the legalities of bribing them. Somehow everything would turn out fine, she was sure of it.

Michiru ended her song to thunderous applause, and the conductor signaled for the pianist to come out. As Haruka walked out onto the stage, the conductor's eyes narrowed slightly. Haruka dismissed him from her mind, instead she watched to see what Michiru's reaction was going to be. As she settled onto the piano bench, she kept her eyes on the aqua haired violinist. Michiru kept her eyes fastened on the audience and her music. Not once did her gaze travel back to the piano.

Keeping her face composed, Haruka tried not to feel slighted. _'Well, there goes my big surprise. All that for nothing. Maybe I will end up facing charges for bribery.'_ She tore her gaze from Michiru and scanned the music sitting on the stand. _'She always acknowledged me when I came on stage.'_ Resting her gaze on the conductor, she awaited the signal to begin. _'So ... maybe she only acknowledges me, not other pianists.'_

Feeling a little better, she caught the conductor's signal to Michiru. Listening to the violin solo start slowly building, Haruka almost missed the conductor's signal for her to start. Her fingers brushed over the ivory keys, and she immersed herself in the tune. Smiling to herself, Haruka let herself drift in the background of the music, letting the focus concentrate on the violin and its player. The piano supported the violin, backing it up, highlighting the main melody. When they reached the end of the song, Haruka waited for Michiru to notice her, but the only one to show any sign of approval was the conductor. For the next two songs the cycle continued. Being unnoticed, then playing the best she could, the anticipation that this time Michiru would notice the difference, and then finally the let down when Michiru didn't.

Turning the last sheet of music for the previous song over, Haruka wondered how much longer this was going to last. She read the title of the next song, and her heart lifted once again. _'Our song... at least it once was ours. _Sea breezes_ ... I can play this one with my eyes shut.'_

Listening to Michiru start, Haruka noticed that the violin was lacking its usual joy. The waves didn't sound quite right. Closing her eyes, Haruka allowed herself to sink into the sad sounding ocean. When it was time for her to join in, she kept her eyes closed and played from memory. This song was a duet, both instruments were to support each other. Haruka slowly and carefully interwove her melody around that of the violin. In her mind she saw the ocean and the wind. The violin was the ocean and the piano was the wind. Haruka used the wind to help the waves reach their crests, and then followed them down into the troughs. As they entered the second movement of the piece, Haruka let her wind piano dance across the surface of the violin waves. The piano rushed madly across the sound of the violin, but was never drowning it out.

Since her eyes were closed, Haruka never saw what happened next. Michiru turned about to see who was playing the piano. Her eyes widened, and a true smile, not the one she wore for the audience, curved her lips. The audience sat in awe as Michiru's playing went from technically correct to a joyful, heart filled playing. The conductor was forgotten as he tried futilely to get both of his players attention. 

Haruka heard the difference in the violin. It sounded happier, and soon both the piano and the violin were weaving the complex melody of the second movement in perfect sync. The waves would leap up to meet the wind, and then the wind would dance away or towards it. Then the wind would chase the waves.

The third movement slowly brought the frantic game to an end. The violin seas calmed, and the piano winds returned to gentle breezes. Each caressing the other, carefully supporting each other. They each let the other have a moment to shine, backing the other one up completely, helping them to reach their goal.

As the song drifted to an almost inaudible ending, Haruka opened her eyes. There, looking back at her, were the eyes she had longed to see all evening. 

Time froze as they looked at each other. The sound of the clapping never entered their personal haven. Haruka was about to stand when one noise did cut through. The conductor tapped his baton on his stand. Slowly, they turned their heads to look at him. Very carefully, he gestured to the now standing audience. Their bubble snapped, and all they could hear was the thunderous applause. 

Haruka finally stood up, but instead of kissing Michiru, as had been her earlier intent, she bowed to the audience with Michiru at her side. When the clapping did not stop, Michiru cast a sideways glance at Haruka. Their ability to communicate in silence was still working well. It was time for an encore, and the song was going to be one of their favorites.

Haruka returned to the piano, and Michiru stood close to it. Looking at each other, they started the song that they had composed together to put a little girl to sleep. The conductor sighed and he set his now useless baton down on his stand as _Hotaru's Lullaby_ flowed through the quiet hall.


	4. A meeting of  Minds?

Title: A meeting of ...minds?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Haruka/Uranus (intense: day 4)  
Genre: General/Romance  
Version: Anime/Manga Post Stars/ pre-crystal Tokyo  
Rating: PG13

This complex lady and her friends belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked if they could play for a while. 

A meeting of ...minds?

They finally made it to Michiru's hotel room. Dropping her purse on the bed, Michiru ask the question that had been haunting her since she had seen who was playing the piano. "What are you doing here?" Haruka started to look offended, so Michiru quickly continued. "I'm happy you're here. I just wasn't expecting you. And certainly not playing the piano." A soft smile curved Michiru's lips as she remembered the end of the concert.

Haruka felt the last bit of worry melt away. "I wanted to see you." Grinning she continued. "And I wanted to surprise you."

Michiru snorted softly. "Well it worked. I was and am completely surprised. How long have you been in Okinawa?"

Haruka made a show of looking at her watch. "Oh... about an hour before your concert. I had just enough time to change into my suit, and collect money to bribe the doorman and the pianist."

Michiru sank onto the bed. Looking at the floor, she spoke softly. "Thank you for coming."

Haruka shook her head. Michiru should not be pulling away from her. _'And that is all the reason I need to keep the decision I made. We are drifting apart. And if neither of us fights it...'_ Sinking to one knee, Haruka cut off her view of the floor. Sliding her hands around Michiru's, Haruka started speaking. In an intense, almost tight voice, she tried to explain all the thoughts that were swirling around in her mind.

"We've been apart too much, and something needs to be done." Michiru jerked her eyes up until they meshed with the blue ones looking at her. Haruka tried to put her feelings into her gaze as well as her voice. "It's not working. We have been slowly, here lately not so slowly, drifting apart these last three years. It has to stop. I can't stand it anymore."

Michiru's eyes filled with longing so intense that Haruka could have sworn she was being touched by it. But Michiru's voice was soft and neutral. "But what can we do? We both have contracts. We both have dreams we wish to follow... And they take us in different directions."

Haruka let a gentle smile cross her face. In a soft, velvety tone she disagreed. "My dream is not only to race. It is be with you. Always." Her fingers gently brushed over Michiru's palms and wrists. "I will take that wish over my wish to race. I can run with the wind anywhere."

Michiru shook her head. "If you left racing... I won't let you leave it. You would be cutting off a part of yourself."

Haruka let go of one of Michiru's hands, and slid her hand over the side of Michiru's face and then buried it into her hair. Gently, carefully she pulled Michiru's head down to hers. "I'm still all here." Haruka breathed in the scent of her lover's breath. "I don't have to race in both circuits to achieve my dream. And doing so is making me lose my real dream." Giving in to the longing to taste Michiru, Haruka pulled her mouth the rest of the way down. Her senses felt almost overloaded, she was ready to end the conversation.

Michiru's eyes widened as Haruka pulled her down the last couple of inches. As their lips met, her eyes drifted shut and she surrendered to the feelings washing over her. Finally she pulled away to catch her breath. Haruka's words were almost a blur in her mind, but one sentence was completely clear. "Are you dropping one of the circuits?"

Haruka frowned slightly, and tried to pull Michiru back in for another kiss. Michiru pull back. "Haruka! Answer me." Her voice was pleading.

Sighing deeply, Haruka sat back. "Yes I am. Kind of."

Michiru's eyes lost their fuzzy, dreamy expression. The intensity of their focus almost cut through Haruka. "What? What do you mean ..kind of?"

"I'm going to keep racing cars. The complete circuit. But I'm going to race the motorbikes on occasions. I'm just not going to worry about winning that circuit."

Michiru sat back. "And who said you could decide that on your own?"

Haruka looked up at her for a moment, trying to think of the best response. _'She feels guilty. She feels that I'm the only one giving up something I enjoy. But I don't mind.'_ The longer she looked at Michiru sitting on the bed, the more tempted she became. Finally she gave in. Rising slowly, she came to her feet. Michiru leaned back to see her face. With a small smile playing around her mouth, Haruka pinned Michiru back onto the bed. Looking down into her partner's face, she answered Michiru's question. "I did. I had a choice. You or both circuits." Dropping her head for a moment, she tasted Michiru's neck before continuing. "And I chose you." This time she let her mouth trail over Michiru's forehead and down her cheek before settling on her mouth again. When the kiss was finally over, Haruka smiled. "And I like my choice. So don't try and change it."

Michiru raised her hand and let her fingers tangle into Haruka's hair. "But...but I can't let you be the only one giving up something."

Turning her head, Haruka nuzzled the palm next to her cheek. "So don't. If you feel you need to cut back, and become more exclusive again" She kissed the palm and then let her lips trail down to the wrist. " do so. No-one is stopping you." She looked down into her lover's eyes for a moment, before continuing in a more serious voice. "But no-one is making you either. Only do what you feel you need to do to be happy."

Michiru looked into the eyes that were trying to be serious, but they were failing. She could see the want, the need behind them. And she knew that what she saw was what she wanted at that moment. "Do what I want to do to make myself happy?"

Haruka nodded. She sensed a subtle shift in Michiru's attitude. _'Is she accepting? Is she going to give in and not worry about it?'_ The gentle pull on the side of her head caught her off guard, and before she knew it, Michiru had her locked in a tight embrace. Somehow she ended up being the one pinned on the bed, and Michiru was smiling down at her.

Cocking an eyebrow, Michiru asked a simple question. "Do you know what would make me happy right now?" Hope flared in Haruka. Reaching up, she pulled Michiru down into a long kiss.

-------------------

The travel alarm clock buzzed on the night stand. Haruka tried to turn it off, but her arms were tangled in the sheets. She opened her eyes in time to see Michiru's hand slap at the button until it hushed. Letting her gaze follow the arm, she ended up looking into a pair of sleepy aquamarine eyes. A smile rushed forward. Haruka knew it was one of those silly, sappy smiles, but she couldn't stop it.

Michiru dropped a kiss onto the smile. Seeing that smile helped make up her mind. She was going to become a little more hard to get for the art world, and easier to get for the one that holds her heart.


End file.
